


vulnerable

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sunrises, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil likes to watch the sun rise.





	vulnerable

Virgil sighs, tucking himself deeper into the window seat and watching the sky slowly lighten. It's been another sleepless night, and he's sure it won't be the last. He's so _tired_, but he can't make himself sleep, not when something could happen to Thomas. Or one of the others. He checks on the others compulsively, wandering the mind scape like a ghost.

But now it's quiet, and he can occupy himself by waiting for the sun to rise. He relaxes into the windowsill, stifling a yawn with the back of one hand. This really is the best spot in the house, he thinks. He doesn't often occupy it himself- he's too nervous to hop in the _window_, of all places- but he likes it, how he can look outside at a wedge of backyard, screened by trees and framed by foggy mountain ranges in the distance.

"Virge?" Logan asks, and Virgil nearly cracks his head on the window. "Oh, I'm sorry, Virgil, I did not mean to scare you-"

"It's fine," Virgil says, swiveling to face him. Now that he has, he can see that his boyfriend looks absolutely exhausted. He's still in his day clothes, but they're wrinkled and crumpled, his tie loosened and askew. "Late night?"

Logan nods, running a hand through his hair.

"Planning," he says, by way of explanation. "I just wanted to grab a snack and a glass of water before I went to bed. Why are you awake, Virgil?" Virgil shrugs, reluctant and lopsided.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbles. Logan softens.

"Would you like a snack with me?" Logan asks. Virgil thinks for a minute, then uncurls himself from the window seat, hopping down on bare feet. Logan frowns at them, then snaps his fingers.

"Whoa," Virgil says, looking down at his feet, now clad in striped black and purple socks. 

"I don't want you to become chilled," Logan says, looking flustered.

"Thanks, Lo," Virgil mumbles as he sidles into the kitchen.

"Would you like some toast?" Logan questions. "With Crofter's, of course." Virgil has to smile at that.

"Sure," he says, settling against the counter to watch his boyfriend. He moves with tired ease, pulling everything out of their respective hidey holes. "How much Crofter's do you _have_, dude?"

"Enough," Logan says, almost primly, as he sets a jar of the prized Logan's Berry on the table. "Is this one acceptable?"

"Yeah," Virgil says. Outside the kitchen window, he can see pastel start to streak the sky. The sun will be up soon. "Are you gonna sleep after this?" He asks. Logan considers the question as he pops the bread into the toaster.

"Yes," he finally says. "It is conducive to Thomas's mental and physical well-being. What about you?"

"Oh, I dunno," Virgil mumbles, fidgeting with his sleeves. Logan sets down a glass and approaches him, expression solemn yet surprisingly gentle behind his square-framed glasses.

"I would like to sleep with you," Logan murmurs. Virgil can't help but snort at that and enjoy the red spreading over Logan's face like the thinnest coating of his favorite jelly brand.

"You know what I mean," Logan says, trying to backtrack. Virgil takes pity on him.

"Yeah, I do," he says. "I-" He looks into Logan's eyes. They're sleepy, yes, but full of so much radiating love, Virgil feels tears sting his eyes.

"Yeah, okay," he says. Even if he still can't sleep, he'd rather spend the time curled up with Logan, feeling the warmth of Logan's body heat and his breath stirring Virgil's hair. Logan grins.

"It is settled then," he says. "Now sit down, please? I want to make you the best Crofter's on toast you've ever seen."


End file.
